Cleanup
Cleanup is the name of a special quest in Shadow Fight 3, available to be played as a part of Side Effect event. A stranger appears from a magical portal, claiming himself as a scientist and a time traveler from the future. He needs help in taking care of his clones, which are formed as a side effect from the time travel, and are now trying to kill the stranger. He has lots of work to do, and he promises to reward the player if they help him. Fight Info This mode consists of 6 stages. Advancing to the next stage increases the reward value. If the players lose a stage, they are allowed to try again for up to a total of three tries after which they are given the determined amount of rewards. The players must start from the first stage if they wish to try again. Players have to win all 6 stages in order to complete the mode and get all the rewards. There are two modes available: Regular and Grand. Grand yields higher rewards and carries random rules in each stage, making it much harder. It can be played by paying 1 ticket. The ticket can be obtained from the Marathon or bought from the shop for 300 gems. Regular does not have random rules like in Grand, but yields lower rewards instead. It can be played by paying coins (the price depends on the player's progress in the story). The players will face the stranger's clones wielding various weapons. They fight with the Heralds fighting style. Each round is timed 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the clones before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. Enemy Info Stage 1 *Name: Deceptive Clone *Weapon: Iridescent Slicers (Claws) *Rule: Vertigo (Inverted Control) *Shadow Abilities: **Pounce **Blink **Deactivation Stage 2 *Name: Greedy Clone *Weapon: Crown Defender (Shuang Gou) *Rule: Combat Thrill (Stealing Damage Bonus) *Shadow Abilities: **Slide **Stroke **Eruption **Trail Stage 3 *Name: Toxic Clone *Weapon: Chelicerae (Whip Katars) *Rule: Venomous Touch (Poisoning on Contact with Enemy) *Shadow Abilities: **Asphyxia **Stroke **Repel Stage 4 *Name: Cowardly Clone *Weapon: Wooden Kama (Kamas) *Rule: Invisible One (Opponent is invisible) Stage 5 *Name: Furious Clone *Weapon: Wicked Twins (Hammers) *Rule: Cautious Step (Blast zones) *Special Ability: Fire Breathing *Shadow Abilities: **Mash **Blast **Eruption **Concussion Stage 6 The toughest clone, which is fought as the boss. There can be up to five rounds, and the players must score three victories to win. Unlike the other clones, this clone cannot block attacks. *Name: Indifferent Clone *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Sun Splinter (Spear) *Armor: Detachment (recolored) *Helm: Neurovisor (recolored) *Ranged Weapon: Death Grip (Traps) *Rule: Vicious Circle (Opponent Gains Damage Boost by Taking Hits) Shadow Abilities *Pricker Thrusts the spear to the ground, causing a huge shadow spike to stab up from the ground into the player's gut. *Blast Slams the ground with one fist, creating an upwards close-range ring of damaging shadow energy around it. *Repel Strikes forward with one hand, pushing the player backward with a non-damaging wave of force. *Clutch Opens a large shadow rift underneath the player. After a second, a giant set of jaws rises from the rift, biting the player and dragging them down. Rewards The rewards are the Trophies, which can be used to purchase the Unique Booster Pack from the store. #Basic Unique Pack costs 250 trophies. It contains 3 Rare cards and 1 Epic card. #Premium Unique Pack costs 1200 trophies. It contains 3 Epic cards and 1 Legendary card. More Trophies will be given if the players win more stages. Some stages have an additional reward of their own and when the players complete that stage, they will be given those rewards (one-time only). Marathon The players get a number of marathon points after winning one event stage. They can use the marathon points to redeem the Time Traveler Set, along with other prizes, from the marathon menu. Time Traveler Set consists of four items of Epic rarity. *Fate Slicer (Glaive) *Saccadic Masking (Armor) *Neurovisor (Helm) *Massive Mines (Electromines) The marathon points will not be reduced if a prize is redeemed, and all the prizes can only be redeemed one-time. *1-6 points for winning a fight in Regular. *7-42 points for winning a fight in Grand. Gallery cleanup (1).jpg cleanup (2).jpg cleanup (3).jpg cleanup (4).jpg cleanup (5).jpg|Regular Mode cleanup (6).jpg|Grand Mode cleanup (7).jpg cleanup (8).jpg cleanup (9).jpg cleanup (10).jpg cleanup (11).jpg cleanup (12).jpg cleanup (13).jpg cleanup (14).jpg cleanup (15).jpg cleanup (16).jpg cleanup (17).jpg cleanup (18).jpg Cleanup (19).jpg|Before fighting the boss Cleanup (23).jpg|If the player loses Cleanup (20).jpg Cleanup (21).jpg Cleanup (22).png|The Time Traveler set Trivia *The player will meet the stranger again in Chapter VII, where his identity is revealed. *The place where the portal is located is the same place where Lost Scout appears inside the time glitch in Chapter III. *The final stage of this event has an opponent that has different equipment from the set rewards. *Currently, this is the only event to feature an opponent wielding a weapon type from Chapter VII: the Chelicerae. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Heralds